Legendworld News
January News January: January 31, 2013- Vagabond Bundle Goes till March 6th! January 30, 2013- 16-Month Membership Goes till February 6th! January 28, 2013- First Legendworld Commercial January 23, 2013- Mega Gems Sale Ends!, Funkbox Direct Announced For 1\30! January 15, 2013- Mega Gems Sale Goes till January 23rd! January 6, 2013- Open World, Accredited by Player's Choice January 1, 2013- Legendworld is Open to all players! February News February: February 23, 2013- Read our First Producer's Newsletter. February 13, 2013- 20% Off Gems Sale Ends! February 8, 2013- 20% Off Gems Sale Goes till February 13th!, Zephyr is announced to be the Eleventh World in Legendworld February 6, 2013- 16-Month Membership Ends! February 3, 2013- Fan Fiction For Legendworld! February 1, 2013- Minigames in Legendworld! March News March 30, 2013- PVP Castle Released!, Defend your own castle for foes! March 27, 2013- New Worlds of Gantartica and Abliqua have been added, The Easter Fleet has been arrived in Deepmoor now players have a chance to fight them. 2-Year Membership Ends! March 26, 2013- The Class Rogue has been changed to Musketeer March 23, 2013- Easter Egg Hunt March 21, 2013- Spring Pets and Weapons, New Legendworld Coloring Pages March 20, 2013- Funkbox Direct Announced For 3\27! March 17, 2013- St. Patrick's Day Contest Ends! March 15, 2013- St. Patrick's Day Contest, 2-Year Membership Sale Goes till March 27th! March 13, 2013- Mega Gems Sale Ends! March 12, 2013- New Legendworld Fan Fiction! March 8, 2013- Mega Gems Sale Goes till March 13th!, Rare Bosses in Higher Lever Skyways, These Include General Komper, Wung Tu, General Chu Ling, Brass Rat, Count Scallywag, Le Paradox, Frank Opossum And Admiral Dingo and more to come when new worlds come to Legendworld! March 6, 2013- Vagabond's Bundle Ends! March 1, 2013- Introducing Simplifying Companions This Means That A Companion Will Compare Another Companion Of The Same Class. April News April 29, 2013- New Worlds of Pagaris and Nulia have been added! April 28, 2013- Mystery Puzzles Revealed, New Player's Guide Page- The Galaxy April 24, 2013- Third Funkbox Project Announced, More details at E3 on June 11! April 20, 2013- Mega Gems Sale Ends 5\1! April 10, 2013- 20% Off Gems Sale Ends! April 9, 2013- New Blog April 8, 2013- New Springtime Weapons!, Maintenance on Thursday. April 4, 2013- New Fan Fiction For Legendworld! April 1, 2013- Second Legendworld Commercial, 20% Off Gems Sale Goes Till 4\10! June News June 23, 2013- Reformolators added and 4th of July Fireworks June 19, 2013- Mega Gems Sale Ends! June 17, 2013- Knight Galleon Sale Ends! June 13, 2013- Knight Galleon Sale Goes till 6\17! June 11, 2013- Mega Gems Sale Goes till 6\19! June 10, 2013- New Worlds of of Vulcanis and Zephyr have been added!, introduced New Bazaar feature. June 7, 2013- Summer Weapons June 5, 2013- New Imperial Armada Glam Pack, 16-Month Membership Goes till 8\28!, Maintenance Tomorrow July News July 9, 2013- New Mega Gems Sale Expires 7\24!, New Turret Bosses in Higher-Level Skyways. July 3, 2013- New Ranked PVP September News September 5, 2013- New Legendworld Direct, Septembarr September 2, 2013- New Legendworld Commercial September 1, 2013- New Skyway in Legend Island 2014 January News January 1, 2014- Byrax has been added 2015 August News August 19, 2015- New Legendary Experience Nautical Gauntlet, August 21, 2015- Funkbox Direct, 16-Month Membership Sale ends 9/7!